Grif
}} Grif was Arthur's loyal squire, who longed to one day be a Knight of the Round Table, but continued serving his King for the time being. However, Grif ended up sacrificing himself by drinking the poison of Agrabahn Vipers for the sake of Camelot. He appears in "Siege Perilous." Biography 'Before the Third Curse' }} With Merlin's prophecy fulfilled, and Storybrooke residents now visiting Camelot, Arthur agrees to accompany David on his search for the Crimson Crown in hopes of using it to contact the all-powerful Sorcerer. They go to the royal armory to get ready, and the two are soon joined by Arthur's squire, Grif, bringing with him a large chest that he places on the Round Table. "Careful!" Arthur exclaims, not happy with how the chest was placed on the table. As Grif moves a chair out of the way for Arthur and David to get by, the King reveals that the chest is in fact the reliquary, containing the sacred and magical items of which the Knights of the Round Table have recovered. Arthur opens it up, pulling out one item in particular; it appears to be a torch, which the light never goes out on. "I've never seen magic like that," David exclaims, to which Arthur reveals it to be the Unquenchable Flame, stating that it'll light their path, and where going they'll most certainly need it. Arthur and David soon head out, and it's later mentioned that once getting to Brocéliande, they send Grif back to the castle with the startled horses. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5' }} As he doesn't trust the Storybrooke folk for lying about Emma being the Dark One, Arthur plans on making the town the new Camelot for his people, all the while gaining David's trust. As part of the plan, he tells his squire, Grif, to steal from a relic chest. Arthur lies to David about someone taking a bean which could take his people home, so David examines the chest which was broken in to. He asks Grif for any theories on who did it, and without the sheriff noticing, Arthur gives Grif a knowing look, to which the squire talks about Emma being the culprit. David thinks it's possible since she just stole an axe, but Arthur points out that she wouldn't need magic and the chest has scratch marks on it. At the pawn shop, they ask Belle if anyone pawned in a magic bean, but she answers negatively. David improvises and takes an ordinary cup and announces to the people of Camelot that they must drink from it to find the thief. Grif flees on horseback, causing Arthur and David to follow him in the latter's truck. Arthur takes over the wheel while David knocks the squire off his horse jousting style. Grif "confesses" to stealing the chest, claiming he was sick of the way Arthur treated him, but claims there was never a bean. David privately asks Arthur if he thinks Grif is lying, but he says he believes him. David promises to find another way home and then prepares to lock Grif up when they discover a toadstool that came from Camelot during the curse. Later, Arthur visits Grif in his cell and convinces him to ingest a fatal poison for the good of Camelot, so the townspeople will never learn the truth of what happened. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Deceased Characters